mrokopediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Podręczniki Wilkołaka: Apokalipsy
Podręczniki do gry Wilkołak: Apokalipsa *Apokalipsa - Apocalypse (2004) *Księga Patronatów - Book of Auspices (2003) *Młot i Klaive - Hammer and Klaive (2003) *Przeszłe Życia - Past Lives (2003) *Przewodnik Gracza po Garou - Players Guide to Garou (2003) *Przewodnik Gracza po Zmiennych Rasach - Players Guide to the Changing Breeds (2003) *Księga Plemienia Milczący Wędrowcy, 3 Ed. - Tribebook: Silent Striders, Revised Ed. (2003) *Księga Plemienia Srebrne Kły, 3 Ed. - Tribebook: Silver Fangs, Revised Ed. (2003) *Księga Plemienia Patrzących w Gwiazdy, 3 Ed. - Tribebook: Stargazers, Revised Ed. (2003) *Księga Plemienia Uktena, 3 Ed. - Tribebook: Uktena, Revised Ed. (2003) *Księga Plemienia Wendigo, 3 Ed. - Tribebook: Wendigo, Revised Ed. (2003) *Księga Miasta - Book of the City (2002) *Opętani: Przewodnik Gracza - Possessed: A Player's Guide (2002) *Księga Plemienia Dzieci Gai, 3 Ed. - Tribebook: Children of Gaia, Revised Ed. (2002) *Księga Plemienia Fianna, 3 Ed. - Tribebook: Fianna, Revised Ed. (2002) *Księga Plemienia Pomiotu Fenrisa, 3 Ed. - Tribebook: Get of Fenris, Revised Ed. (2002) *Księga Plemienia Tubylców Betonu, 3 Ed. - Tribebook: Glass Walkers, Revised Ed. (2002) *Księga Plemienia Czerwonych Szponów, 3 Ed. - Tribebook: Red Talons, Revised Ed. (2002) *Księga Plemienia Władców Cieni, 3 Ed. - Tribebook: Shadow Lords, Revised Ed. (2002) *Wilkołak Podręcznik Narratora, 3 Ed. - Werewolf Storytellers Handbook, Revised Ed. (2002) *Księga Dzikuna - Book of the Wyld (2001) *Nagah - Nagah (2001) *Szał Przez Egipt - Rage Across Egypt (2001) *Rokea - Rokea (2001) *Księga Plemienia Czarnych Furii, 3 Ed. - Tribebook: Black Furies, Revised Ed. (2001) *Księga Plemienia Gnatożujów, 3 Ed. - Tribebook: Bone Gnawers, Revised Ed. (2001) *Umbra, 3 Ed. - Umbra, Revised Ed. (2001) *Wilkołak Towarzysz Narratora - Werewolf Storytellers Companion (2001) *Świat Szału - A World of Rage (2000) *Ananasi - Ananasi (2000) *Pieśń Croatan - Croatan Song (2000) *Strażnicy Caernów - Guardians of the Caerns (2000) *Spółki: Przewodnik po Pentexie - Subsidiaries: A Guide to Pentex (2000) *Wilkołak: Apokalipsa, 3 Ed. - Werewolf: The Apocalypse, Revised Ed. (2000) *Mokolé - Mokolé (1999) *Szał Przez Niebiosa - Rage Across the Heavens (1999) *Szczurze Plemię - Ratkin (1999) *Srebrny Zapis - Silver Record, The (1999) *Wilkołak: Mroczne Wieki - Werewolf: The Dark Ages (1999) *Księa Tkaczki - Book of the Weaver (1998) *Księga Żmija, 2 Ed. - Book of the Wyrm, 2nd Ed. (1998) *Corax - Corax (1998) *Gurahl - Gurahl (1998) *Hengeyokai: Zmiennokształtni Wschodu - Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East (1998) *Księga Plemienia Uktena - Uktena Tribebook (1998) *Księga Plemienia Wendigo - Wendigo Tribebook (1998) *Wilkołak Przewodnik Gracza, 2 Ed. Werewolf Players Guide, 2nd Ed. (1998) *Bastet - Bastet (1997) *Krewniacy: Nieopiewani Bohaterowie - Kinfolk: Unsung Heroes (1997) *Nuwisha - Nuwisha (1997) *Księga Plemienia Srebrnych Kłów - Silver Fangs Tribebook (1997) *Księga Plemienia Patrzących w Gwiazdy - Stargazers Tribebook (1997) *Axis Mundi: Księga Duchów - Axis Mundi: The Book of Spirits (1996) *Kronika Czarnego Labiryntu - Chronicle of the Black Labyrinth (1996) *Szał: Wojownicy Apokalipsy - Rage: Warriors of the Apocalypse (1996) *Księga Plemienia Milczących Wędrowców - Silent Striders Tribebook (1996) *Legion Świrów: Przewodnik Gracza po Fomorach - Freak Legion: A Players Guide to Fomori (1995) *Księga Plemienia Pomiotu Fenrisa - Get of Fenris Tribebook (1995) *Księga Plemienia Tubylców Betonu - Glass Walkers Tribebook (1995) *Projekt Zmierzch - Project Twilight (1995) *Szał Przez Appalachy - Rage Across Appalachia (1995) *Księga Plemienia Czerwonych Szponów - Red Talons Tribebook (1995) *Księga Plemienia Władców Cieni - Shadow Lords Tribebook (1995) *Księga Plemienia Czarnych Furii - Black Furies Tribebook (1994) *Księga Plemienia Gnatożujów - Bone Gnawers Tribebook (1994) *Księga Plemienia Dzieci Gai - Children of Gaia Tribebook (1994) *Księga Plemienia Fianna - Fianna Tribebook (1994) *Ekotażyści: Pentex - Monkeywrench: Pentex (1994) *Szał Przez Australię - Rage Across Australia (1994) *Wilkołak Podręcznik Narratora - Werewolf Storytellers Handbook (1994) *Wilkołak Ekran Narratora, 2 Ed. - Werewolf Storytellers Screen, 2nd Ed. (1994) *Wilkołak: Apokalipsa, 2 Ed. - Werewolf: The Apocalypse, 2nd Ed. (1994) *Kto Jest Kim Pośród Wilkołaków: Saga Garou - Who's Who Among Werewolves: Garou Saga (1994) *Księga Żmija - Book of the Wyrm (1993) *Caerny: Miejsca Mocy - Caerns: Places of Power (1993) *Mroczne Przymierze: Vanocuver - Dark Alliance: Vancouver (1993) *Szał Przez Rosję - Rage Across Russia (1993) *Szał Przez Amazonię - Rage Across the Amazon (1993) *Umbra: Aksamitny Cień - Umbra: The Velvet Shadow (1993) *W krwawym blasku księżyca - Under a Blood Red Moon (1993) *Fundacja Valkenburg - Valkenburg Foundation (1993) *Ścieżki Wilka - Ways of the Wolf (1993) *Wilkołak Przewodnik Gracza - Werewolf Players Guide (1993) *Szał Przez Nowy Jork - Rage Across New York (1992) *Rytuał Przejścia - Rite of Passage (1992) *Wilkołak Ekran Narratora - Werewolf Storyteller's Screen (1992) *Wilkołak: Apokalipsa - Werewolf: The Apocalypse (1992)